Mi Sasori
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: De alguna manera debía tenerlo a su merced, ¿no? De alguna manera lo convertiría en su Sasori. (ItaSaso-Felíz Cumpleaños, Itachi)


¡Hola a todos! nwn

Bueno, después de tanto vengo presentándome por sólo una razón xD Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Itachi Uchiha ¬w¬ Aww la verdad es que lo que les vengo a traer aquí es una completa basura; un spamfic u.u Yo tenía preparado un ItaSaso muy complejo desde hace mucho para esta fecha, pero simplemente la inspiración no llegó y cuando me di cuenta, en un día era su cumpleaños. Justo ayer en la tarde comencé a debatir conmigo misma sobre qué escribir (algo más sencillo y corto) y no sabía si escoger entre el ItaSasu o ItaSaso. Y buehh, al final me fui por la segunda porque el que no haya tantos fics de ésta pareja me saca canas verdes u.u

Bueno, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco y ¡Felicidades Itachi-sempai!

_N/A: Lime, SpamFic._

* * *

**Mi Sasori**

_ItaSaso_

* * *

Itachi se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sobándosela despacio mientras miraba con el rostro levemente impresionado al chico que lo había golpeado. Casi se le sale un "aw" por el infantil puchero que surca la cara del pelirrojo, como el de un niño que hace berrinche porque le quitan sus juguetes.

— ¡Nunca lo vuelvas a tocar!—gritó el menor frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas se juntaron—. Él es mío.

El moreno relajó sus facciones y evitó a duras penas la sonrisa que quería adueñarse de sus labios.

— ¿De quién hablas?— preguntó haciéndose el que no sabía nada, quizá solo para fastidiar más al pelirrojo, quien sabe. Y si ese era su objetivo, lo cumplió a la perfección, pues Sasori gruñó entre dientes y sus ojos, cafés como dos avellanas, se encargaron de fulminar al más alto como si fueran a devorarlo.

—No juegues conmigo, idiota; si no quieres terminar con el ojo morado— amenazó arrastrando cada palabra con odio. Se vio muy tentado a volverlo a golpear—. Te vi besando a Deidara, ¡joder! ¡Toda la maldita escuela los vio!

Itachi se enterneció de esa carita roja y molesta, pero bufó burlonamente para luego desviar la mirada a su mochila y terminar de guardar sus cosas.

— ¿Y?— la manera indiferente en que le contestó y cómo dejó de prestarle atención, hizo que a Sasori le hirviera la sangre. De verdad que si tuviera al alcance un arma o alguna katana, los sesos del Uchiha serían la nueva decoración del salón.

— ¿Cómo que y qué? Sabes perfectamente que él es mi novio. ¡Maldita sea, — reclamó colérico al notar que el otro seguía como si nada colgándose la mochila en el hombro izquierdo— hazme caso, Uchiha idiota!

—No grites tanto, que no estoy sordo— sonrió de medio lado, bajando la mirada a los penetrantes ojos de Sasori. El Uchiha suspiró resignado, curándose de brazos—. Sé que es tu novio, por eso lo besé— pasó la lengua por sus labios, degustando de los restos de saliva de Deidara. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, su brazo había detenido instintivamente el golpe que Sasori intentó propinarle.

—Su... ¡Suéltame!— jadeó el pelirrojo manoteando para librarse del agarre de la mano de Itachi, como si ésta fuera tóxica—. ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a golpearme? Sí, como no— habló con evidente sarcasmo, apretando más y más la muñeca de Sasori.

El más bajito comenzó a quejarse y levantó el brazo libre para darle un manotazo a Itachi, pero este fue más rápido y de pronto Sasori se vio con ambos brazos inmovilizados por el mayor.

— ¡Ya basta, Uchiha, ya déjame!

— ¿Qué pasa?— fue empujándolo hasta que la espalda del pelirrojo chocó contra la pared—. ¿No estabas apunto de golpearme?

Entonces Itachi se acercó un poco más al rostro del menor. Sasori estaba callado, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ¡Pero qué chico tan interesante es Akasuna No Sasori! Pensó el moreno. Ciertamente, eso es lo que más le gusta de él, que aparenta ser fuerte aún en esas condiciones.

—Déjame, Uchiha— pidió el taheño más tranquilo ahora, pero aun mirando a Itachi con ojos fulminantes.

—No quiero.

Y bueno, ¿cómo podía dejarlo si por fin, después de tantos intentos fallidos, lo tenía a su merced? Claro que no es fácil llamar la atención de un chico como Sasori, especialmente por su actitud indiferente. Es por eso que Itachi ha sufrido tanto, intentado obtener aunque sea la más mínima mirada de él y fracasando eventualmente. Pensó primeramente que el problema era él, porque solía ser bastante callado y algo aburrido a sus ojos. Necesitó de mucha ayuda del buen Kisame para poder cambiar aquello: Ese día, besaría al novio de su gran amor sólo para llamar su atención.

Fue tan rápido como el mismo momento en el que se apaga una vela. Tomó a Deidara de los hombros y le plantó un fuerte beso en los labios, asegurándose (gracias a Hidan) de que el pelirrojo estaba mirando. Entonces esperó tranquilamente a que el horario de clases terminara y se quedó en su pupitre cuando todos los demás se fueron. Sabía que eventualmente el pelirrojo vendría a él y... Bueno, ahora por fin lo tenía sobre su control.

— ¿Sabes? Tú y Deidara deberían separarse— dijo con voz gruesa, haciendo que el otro pegara más su cabeza a la pared—. No quedan juntos.

— ¿Que~

¡Y por dios! ¡Lo jura! Jura que iba a decirlo, que quien se creía para decirle eso, ¡pero mierda...! ¡Mierda! El Uchiha lo había callado de la última forma que se esperaría. Los labios del moreno parecían devorarlo como si no hubiera comido en muchos años. Sasori jadeó, con el rostro totalmente descompuesto, no dándose por vencido en su intento de apartar al mayor.

La lengua de Itachi ya se había apoderado de la boca de Sasori cuando este por fin cerró los ojos, ¿disfrutando el beso? ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Cómo demonios él puede gozar de los labios del idiota que quiere quitarle a _su_ Dei!?

— ¡Quítate de encima!, ¿¡Qué mierda haces!?— alcanzó a articular entre el beso. De su boca ya escurría su saliva y la misma del Uchiha.

Itachi, después de los mejores segundos de su vida (hasta ahora) se separó apenas centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo. Su corazón latía bastante rápido, como si una bomba atómica fuera a explotar dentro de él. Y por supuesto no ayudó nada el ver a Sasori, ahí, con el rostro al mismo nivel que su cabello, los ojos cristalinos y tratando de controlar su respiración... ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy!?

—Mira nada más qué tenemos aquí— sonrió, de manera seductora, que hizo explotar millones de sensaciones en el pecho del más bajito—. Y decían que eras el _seme_ perfecto…

El taheño infló los cachetes como dos globitos llenos de agua. ¿Le estaban diciendo a él _uke_? ¡Jah! Que eso se lo preguntaran a Deidara cada vez que lo tenía de espaldas.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— prorrumpió alto. Itachi estaba jugando con él, lo sabía. ¡Estaba jugando con ambos! Es decir, primero le da a Deidara el beso más lujurioso que ha visto en su vida y ahora... ¡Esto! No. No lo permitiría. Pobre de aquel que le viera la cara a Akasuna No Sasori—. ¡No creas que soy una puta con la cuál divertirte!

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que el de los ojos rubí terminó de procesar la información.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que eres mi puta?— el pelirrojo no dijo nada—. Yo no quiero que lo seas— dijo cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada, pero aún con esa traviesa sonrisa en los labios—. Yo quiero que seas **mi** Sasori.

Abrió la boca más de una vez, sin embargo las palabras no salían. En primer lugar ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué quería responder. Estaba tan pasmado que ni notó cuando el mayor volvió a hacer posesión de sus labios.

Itachi dejó resbalar las manos y sorprendentemente Sasori ya no trató de escaparse. La mochila cayó al piso cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a corresponderle con algo de torpeza.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!?_

Su cabeza parecía un mar de confusión colapsando con su cerebro. Quería separarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y más bien parecía disfrutar el contacto. Sasori se sintió como un idiota, pues qué más, sino un idiota se atreve a corresponder al beso de su peor enemigo.

El moreno dejó sus labios un momento para pasarse al cuello. Mientras lo chupaba como si fuera una paletita, paseaba las manos por los muslos de Sasori, quien tenía la expresión más erótica que se pudiera haber imaginado.

—Uchiha...— suspiró cerrando los ojos, preguntándose por qué esos labios sobre su piel eran tan deliciosos.

Cuando escuchó el ronroneo del mayor, a él le vino una sorpresa no muy agradable _abajo._

—Ahhg—gimió despacio e Itachi se dio cuenta. Sonriendo de lado mientras seguía besándolo, se encargó de meter una pierna entre las del pelirrojo y sentir la dura erección.

Hubo entonces una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su miembro, pasando por su espina dorsal hasta escapar por su garganta como el gemido más potente (y embarazoso) que pudiera imaginarse. Era algo extraño, de alguna manera, pues el pelirrojo nunca antes ha sentido esa clase de sensaciones ni siquiera en la intimidad con Deidara. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera ante ese Uchiha?

_"¿Mi Sasori?"_ Resonó en su cabeza la voz del moreno. ¿A qué demonios se refería con eso? ¡Mierda! Que no sea lo que está pensando, por favor...

¿Itachi Uchiha está enamorado de él? Oh, eso sería una broma de mal gusto, ¿cierto? Porque hasta donde él sabe, ambos se odian mutuamente desde la primera vez que se vieron. Además, que le gustara a Itachi no tenía ninguna lógica, pues de ser así no habría besado a Deidara...

—De-deja de jugar Uchiha— pidió al doblar la cabeza y librarse de los labios del mayor, apretando el rostro.

Itachi bajó la mirada, fingiendo la expresión de Sasuke cuando de niño su madre le llamaba la atención.

— ¿Pero por qué?— dijo. Luego presionó más en la entrepierna de Sasori y agregó de manera traviesa—. Sé que tú también quieres jugar— le dijo. Sus oídos se deleitaron con el sonido que hizo el pelirrojo al tratar de tragarse su gemido.

Itachi empezó a jugar con el borde el suéter de Sasori, enrollándolo en sus dedos y subiendo lentamente mientras volvía a esos labios tan perfectos.

Sasori sorprendentemente se dejó hacer, aunque Itachi estaba seguro de recibir una severa bofetada en el rostro. Despegó sus labios solo para quitarle la prenda e inmediatamente los volvió a unir. No se pudo sentir más complacido cuando sintió los brazos de Sasori rodearle la nuca. Él metió la mano por debajo de la camisa blanca y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, deleitándose con los sonidos que salían de la boca del pelirrojo y se perdían en la suya. Pero entonces algo pasó, unas manos que estaban sobre su pecho, lo habían alejado del pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó Sasori recuperando su respiración normal, con la mirada pegada al piso y las mejillas de un color más ligero que su cabello.

Itachi sonrió.

—Ya te dije, quiero que seas mi Sasori.

El mencionado soltó una especie de risa. Itachi pensó que la curvatura de sus labios no podía ser más hermosa.

—Sabes que te odio y tú me odias— le recordó—. Deidara siempre me ha amado y tú siempre has amado a Deidara.

Itachi se enderezó y lo miró serio, luego se encogió de hombros.

—En algo tienes razón—dijo—. Siempre he pensado que Deidara y tú no hacen linda pareja. Y sí, sé que me odias... Yo también odio estar enamorado de un engreído como tú.

Así que es cierto, pensó Sasori aún no muy convencido. Se cruzó de brazos y por fin encaró la cara del moreno.

— Y bien, Uchiha. Dime desde cuando llevas sintiendo eso.

Algo sacudió el corazón de Itachi en ese momento. Le había preguntado... ¿Desde cuándo había sido? ¡Oh! Desde la primera vez que sus ojos se sintieron atraídos a Sasori, cuando lo vio pasar por aquella puerta cinco años atrás como alumno de intercambio...

—Desde la primera vez que te vi, pequeño arrogante, juré que ibas a ser mi Sasori. Y lo siento, pero no me hacías caso y de alguna manera tenía que llamar tu atención. Qué mejor manera que besando a tu ex novio.

El menor encaró una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres co~— no terminó su oración, pues nuevamente aquellos deliciosos labios devoraban los suyos.

—No me digas que no quieres ser mío— susurró dentro el beso y justo después sintió el puño del pelirrojo sobre su estómago. Perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con la banca que estaba detrás de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se le pasó un poco del dolor, vio de reojo al taheño pasar a su lado, llamándolo idiota a los cuatro vientos.

El moreno solo suspiró. Vaya que Sasori era el chico más difícil con el que se había topado en su vida. Pero había valido la pena totalmente porque besó los labios de la persona más sexy que ha conocido y de la cual está enamorado.

Oh, pero qué bella sorpresa cuando antes de llegar a su casa su celular vibró y una dirección apareció dentro del mensaje del número desconocido.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo para lo que mi cabeza dio! Sí, ya sé... yo tampoco le encontré la trama u.u

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer (si es que alguien lo hace u.u)! y hasta pronto n.n

Ferchis se despide :3


End file.
